1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to voice and data communication systems and methods. More specifically, this invention relates to voice and data communication systems and methods that adapt telephone voice and modem signals for use on an AC power line, which uses a high speed computer networking phone line modem standard.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of AC power line communication systems have been developed and are widely used in order to facilitate communication within a facility where dedicated wiring is unavailable. A variety of “home networking” computer communication standards have also been proposed. Included in these “standards” are HomePNA 2.0, CEA R.7.3, HomePlug 1.0, IEEE 8.02.11, HomeRF and Bluetooth 803.xx. However, the use of a power line communication channel imposes several important requirements on the method and system of networking computers and other digital devices. No prior system or method specifically addresses the requirements of AC power line communications while providing a standard for data communication as required to effectively network computer, and other similar devices, within a structure or facility. This is the subject matter of this invention.